Accurate terminology is essential for effective communication both in the literature and in database cross-linking. Scientists are realizing the importance of an approved nomenclature system to identify their genes or gene families. Since naming conventions differ among species, working cooperatively is essential. The first International Nomenclature workshop, held in May 1997, brought together representatives from different species and genomic databases. Participants recommended follow-up workshops to continue the dialog. In response to this recommendation, the second International Nomenclature Workshop, to be held at the Sanger Center in Cambridge, U.K. from April 30 through May 3, 1999, will serve as a forum for discussing current nomenclature issues and coordinating efforts for dealing with the rapid growth of gene information among nomenclature groups for different species. Approximately 55 scientists representing various species (vertebrates, invertebrates, yeast, plants), gene families (calcium channels, aquaporins, carbonic anhydrases, annexins), and databases (MGI, GDB, NCBI, SWISS-PROT) will discuss nomenclature issues such as 1) the need for standardized nomenclature within families, 2) gene family nomenclature across species, and 3) the importance of database connections. A report on the proceedings will be prepared by the organizing committee and submitted for publication.